


With Fire And Sword - Fire Emblem: Three Houses Au

by Firstone33



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Route Of Black Eagles, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Edelgard and Dimitri made up and friends again, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Hubert makes a brief appearance, One Shot, Seteth is pissed at Rhea for manipulating them, The Church Of Seiros have risen against Rhea upon the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstone33/pseuds/Firstone33
Summary: Short Au Set in the alternate route of Edelgard's scenario ending





	With Fire And Sword - Fire Emblem: Three Houses Au

**Author's Note:**

> Cause we Need All Of Them To Be Happy and what not and More F!BylethxEdelgard Damnit! luckily Intelligent Systems was kind enough to let us have that in Three Houses from what i saw and Fire Emblem Heroes! i mean hell yeah!

Date: 1185  
Location: Garreg Mach Monastery

* Song 16 (Cry Of The Immaculate, it plays end of Rhea Route) - Fire Emblem: Three Houses Ost*

The Battle raged on victims of Rhea The Immaculate one laid before them, Dead because they believe in her false truths in her religion. Edelgard gritted her teeth wanting to cry in anger at how such a being could have innocent people sacrifice themselves for a False Cause, did it all matter did her and her allies' dream matter then she felt a hand touch hers She looks at her former teacher the woman she loved more than anything." Byleth....". Byleth grips her hand then pulls away.

" She will pay Edelgard no more lies no more false godhood".

Edelgard stood straight she closed her eyes then opened them." Yes it ends here today...it ends where it all began". Byleth smiled then the two began making their way towards the Church within the Monastery where Rhea waited.' You Have Come Sinners!'. Edelgard grips her Axe, Byleth grasps Creator Sword in both hands.' You do not deserve to wield that sacred blade!'. Edelgard glared, she looks at the Immaculate One." So it is True you care not for humans you never have". Rhea growled, glaring at The Queen and Byleth.' You Are foolish! Those who Sin do not deserve her blessing! they must be Purge! Every last Sinner!'. Rhea gets into a position as if ready to strike.

" I will not let you destroy more lives! the People Of Fodlan should be allowed to choose how they live! not by your False ways!".

' You! you who should have joined me! you who knows the truth of your birth! but again you proven me you are just a failure! like your Mother!'.

Byleth almost charged but Edelgard stopped her." Your mother....i bet she would be a wonderful person i am sure your father if here would agree and i am sure he loved her very much and if she was here she would be proud of you...Byleth". Byleth closed her eyes and opens then looks at Rhea determined to bring her down, Rhea roars.' Enough! You will die!'. and Breathes energy at them, Both dodged the blast, Then were surrounded by White Beasts, Byleth and Edelgard stood back to back then charged the ranks of Rhea's monsters cutting them down but each one they took down more appeared.

the two suffered injuries but Edelgard was not going to give up She came too far she came too close she can't die not here, Byleth roared as She continued to fight but even she had her limits once again the two were back to back surrounded." Byleth..i am sorry....if only..". Byleth turns to face her." I chose to stay Edelgard i chose to fight with you so did Dimitri so did all our friends if i die here then i am glad it is with you one of my best Students...with the one who holds my heart". Edelgard felt tears streaming down her face as She smiled then there was a loud roar of hundreds and Men from their allies came charging and attacking Rhea's Minions.

* Between Heaven And Earth (Thunder) - Fire Emblem: Three Houses Ost*

They watched as Claude and Dimitri led the charge the two ran over." You okay Edel?". Edelgard nodded looking at Dimitri." Dimitri I...". Dimitri stopped her." save it besides i forgave you already plus Teacher was quite convincing besides i think you have other business to tend to Queen". Edelgard looks back at Rhea then to Byleth." Come on you two go me and Dimitri will take care of these beasts". Hubert appeared then using a Teleport spell." Yes My Queen leave this in our hands". He casts a fire spell on a beast that tried to sneak up on them then sent thunder raining down on them.

The Two ran back to where Rhea was.' You think they will help you! do not make me laugh! they will fall soon enough!'. Rhea gave a demonic laugh, Edelgard brings her Axe Aymr into both hands." Maybe So! but We Will Fall Together and we are taking you with!". And Charged Rhea and Swung with might of experience the Axe bit deep into Beast, Rhea cried out in pain and swipes at Edelgard but Byleth changes her sword into it's whip form with one command and protects Edelgard and took the blow meant for The queen." Byleth!". Byleth slams into a wall but recovers quick luckily she was not badly hurt Byleth charged swinging the whip sword at Rhea cutting the Dragon with precise strikes.

' Agghhh!'.

Byleth dodged Her Claws and Edelgard saw an opening and Struck with Three Strikes At Rhea, The Immaculate one was then attack by both at same time both jumping back as Rhea strikes at them then sends a beam of energy from her mouth at them, Rhea stumbled and looks at them.' Give It Back!'. Edelgard stands straight." Humans will no longer listen to your lies they will be free of your Falsehood Today it ends here!'. Rhea lifts her head towards the Night Sky and opens her mouth to attack gathering energy into her mouth, Using this Opening Edelgard and Byleth charged dodging the blast and jump up towards Rhea's Head and the two strike at the same time and Rhea fell dead.

" Is it over....".

Suddenly Edelgard saw Byleth fall over." Byleth!". She runs and lifts her head up Edelgard did not hear a heartbeat she places a ear on Byleth's chest and her eyes went wide, she looks at Byleth." No.....". Tears stung her eyes She heard footsteps and her name." Edelgard!". She did not look to know, Dimitri and Claude looked on in horror at the dead form of Byleth, Dimitri looked down in sadness Claude didn't know what to say when Edelgard gasped and placed her ear on Byleth again She heard a Heartbeat then another and another Edelgard lifts her face and begins to cry and hugs Byleth's unconscious form against her.

Claude and Dimitri looked at each other shocked, then sees Byleth open her eyes at first they looked blankly ahead then Byleth blinked and spoke." ..told you i wouldn't leave you...". Edelgard just held her, Byleth lifts one arm around the Queen closing her eyes." Can you help me up". Edelgard pulled away wiping her tears and the two stood, Byleth limps over to Rhea's corpse looking at her in sadness." If only you saw....if only you just listened". Byleth closed her eyes and she feels someone entwine their hand into hers She looks at Edelgard and smiled." Let's go home...Together". The Two turn to Dimitri and Claude and the Four Friends walked away together.

* Main Theme (Heroic) - Fire Emblem: Three Houses Ost*

' With the death of Archbishop Rhea, The Church Of Seiros fell and many of it's followers had denounced it's religion the Knights Of Seiros fell and joined the Adestrian Army, Dimitri and Ingrid married, Claude and Marianne von Edmund did as well, Many of the Former Students joined the Three leaders Edelgard Queen Of Adestria continues her quest to bring an Era of Peace, Meanwhile Byleth continues to remain at the queen's side as well as Teach at The Academy for generations to come as for me i am now Queen Edelgard Von Hresvelg's Personal Advisor and i will gladly aid her in her era of peace Oh also Byleth and The Queen Married i wish them a bright future and endless happiness in the days to come'.

* End Theme: Roar Of Dominion - Fire Emblem: Three Houses Ost*

**Author's Note:**

> if you want more of these Two Aka Edeleth just tell me cause i want to do more


End file.
